On The Floor
On The Floor is a song by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull. It is sung by Caro and Luke in Let's Dance. Lyrics: Luke: Caro! You have the sound, man Caro: It's a new generation Luke: Mr. Worldwide Caro: Of party people Luke: Get on the floor, darling Get on the floor RedOne Caro: Let me introduce you To my party people In the club Luke: I'm loose And everybody knows I get off the train Baby it's the truth I'm like inception I play with your brain So I don't sleep I snooze I don't play no games so don't get it confused, no Cos you will lose, yeah Now pump it up And back it up like a Tonka truck, darling Caro: If you're going hard you gotta get on the floor If you're a party freak you better step on the floor If you're an animal then tear up the floor Break a sweat on the floor Yeah, we work on the floor Caro with Abi and Charlotte: Don't stop, keep it moving Put your drinks up! Caro: Keep the party, yeah, we're dropping on the floor Let the rhythm change your world on the floor You know we're running it tonight on the floor Caro and Luke: Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza Straight to L.A. New York Vegas to Africa Caro with Abi and Charlotte: Dance the night away Live your life and stay out on the floor Dance the night away Grab somebody drink a little more Abi and Charlotte: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la Caro with Abi and Charlotte: Tonight we gon' be it on the floor Abi and Charlotte: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la Caro with Abi and Charlotte: Tonight we gon' be it on the floor Caro: I know you got it, clap your hands on the floor And keep on rocking work it up on the floor If you're a criminal kill it on the floor Steal it quick on the floor On the floor Caro with Abi and Charlotte: Don't stop, keep it moving Put your drinks up! Caro: It's getting ill, it's getting sick on the floor We never quit, we never rest on the floor If I am wrong, if I may die on the floor Caro and Luke: Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza Straight to L.A. New York Vegas to Africa Caro with Abi and Charlotte: Dance the night away Live your life and stay out on the floor Dance the night away Grab somebody drink a little more Abi and Charlotte: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la Caro with Abi and Charlotte: Tonight we gon' be it on the floor Abi and Charlotte: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la Caro with Abi and Charlotte: Tonight we gon' be it on the floor Luke: That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy All I need is some vodka and some... coke And watch the chica get donkey konged Baby, if you're ready for things to get heavy I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me Don't believe me just vet me My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me L.A. Miami New York Say no more get on the floor Charlotte and Abi: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la Caro with Abi and Charlotte: Tonight we gon' be it on the floor Charlotte and Abi: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la Caro with Charlotte and Abi: Tonight we gon' be it on the floor Caro, Abi and Charlotte: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la Caro and Luke: Tonight we gon' be it on the floor Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Songs sung by Caro Underwood Category:Songs sung by Lucas Hamilton Category:Duets